1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to walkers, and in particular, to collapsible walkers with wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheeled walkers may be used as a walking aid by people who are temporarily or permanently disabled and who may have difficulty walking unaided. Some walkers roll on three or four sets of wheels. Some walkers have handles that are grasped by the user. The user holds the handles for support and pushes the walker forward as the user walks. These walkers are often pushed in front of the user, and thus provide generally symmetric support.
Some people, however, have asymmetric disabilities. Asymmetric disabilities are those disabilities that affect one side of a person's body more than the other side. Polio or post-polio syndrome, for example, can produce muscular weaknesses or structural deformities on one side of a person's body. Some stroke or accident victims may be affected similarly. Asymmetric disabilities thus create a need for support on one side of a person's body.
A cane is an example of a support on one side of a person's body. A cane is placed on the ground to support a person between steps. A cane, therefore, provides cyclical support synchronized with a person's gait. There are people, however, who need a constant, steady support. The intermittent support offered by a cane may not be an acceptable solution for many of these people.
Walkers often have to be picked up and carried during use. Walkers may need to be picked up, for example, when climbing stairs, entering vehicles, crossing barriers, or traversing narrow doorways. Walkers also need to be stored in compartments such as closets, overhead bins on airplanes and buses, automobile trunks, and under seats in theaters or restaurants. It would be desirable therefore for a walker to collapse down to the smallest possible size for case of transport and storage.